With a rapid development of communication technology and a promotion of various network applications, an interest application may be installed on a terminal device by a user as needed so as to acquire information or chat with others.
More and more applications are installed on the terminal device, and these applications have different characteristics. Some are power-consumed, such as game applications, and some are particularly private, such as social applications. Taking a social application, such as Wechat, as an example, when a message arrives, the terminal device may display the arrived message in a prompt message on a current user interface in the related art, even if the terminal device is locked. As operating systems are different, some terminal devices display the prompt message in the middle of the user interface, while some terminal devices display the prompt message in a prompt bar on the top of the user interface. However, in many occasions, the user is unable to see the prompt message displayed on the terminal device in real time. If the prompt message is seen by others, for example if there is more sensitive information, it will cause privacy leaks.
Therefore, it is required to provide a securely prompting method so as to prompt the user to perform a systematic security monitoring management on various applications in the terminal device.